Don't leave me
by Suki90
Summary: While Mika was debating internally between whether or not understand what Yuu was feeling, the black haired guy squeezed Shinoa a little more at him, thinking about what to do to help her, but nothing came to his mind. He then just whispered to his leader: "Please don't leave me you too, Shinoa…"


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Owari no Seraph. All rights reserved to its respective author.

 **Clarification:** Vignette. SPOILER. Alternate Universe of Chapter 39 of the manga. If Yūichirō had not arrived in time to protect Shinoa from Kureto's attack.

* * *

 **Don't leave me**

"Shinoa...! Shinoa...! Answer me, damn it!" Yuu cried, holding her squad leader in his arms, unconscious.

"Yuu-chan…" Mika said, staying behind of him, seeing how his most important person was trying to wake up the young woman who once protected and allowed him to leave with Yuu away from them.

The desperation could be seen in those beautiful emerald eyes as he tried to make the lilac-haired young girl react.

Shinoa Hiragi had been seriously injured in one of the many confrontations that they were having, not only against vampires, but against their own comrades. It was strange, the way how Kureto Hiargi, their alleged leader, was able to sacrifice their own comrades to achieve his goal. The small leader received a fatal attack even though Yuichiro managed to block some of this...

Mika, Yuu and Shinoa were apart from the Shinoa squad, who asked Yuu and Mika to go away with her because of the seriousness of her wounds, fearing that she might die if she stayed there. Yūichirō was clearly against the idea of leaving them alone when they were having problems, but his family reminded him their motto "Family protects family" to make him understand that... this was for the best, Shinoa needed him more that time, they could meet later.

"Shinoa… wake up…" Yuu said, shaking her slightly, fearing the worst.

"She's serious, Yuu-chan, she may not-…"

"Shut up, Mika!" Yuu interrupted him quickly; he didn't want to hear it.

"But then, what do you intend to do?" Mika asked him. "Now you realized that humans aren't trustful… even if you try, they're not going to help, there's not guarantee.

Yūichirō, who was still trying to wake Shinoa up, he replied to Mika. "Many of those humans are part of my family, and I trust them. We already talked about this issue, and I will not do it again. Regarding of what to do… I don't know, but I… I have to come up with something! I can't… I cannot let her die…"

"Why? Why do you care so much for her…?" Mika questioned Yuu, still not understanding what his most precious person saw in that girl that was now unconscious in his arms. Yeah, he was protected by her and her comrades, and let him took Yuu away, but… that doesn't guarantee him anything, how about if she planned to do something to Yūichirō later? Or what if she planned to take him away from his side once again?

"She's my family, Mika." Yuu began, looking him above his shoulder before posing his sight on Shinoa again, which had part of Mikaela's coat as makeshift bandages on her shoulder, near her heart. "She's the one who let me know my comrades, who're now my friends and my family; she helped me to endure the pain of losing all of the children, you, and Akane. She became someone important to me, even if we didn't began with the right foot since she was pretty sarcastic and I considered her a nuisance. But Mika," Yuu stopped for just a second before continuing, "she allowed you to take me away from their protection so we could talk."

"Yeah, I know… But…!

"I don't want….!" Yūichirō interrupted him again, squeezing Shinoa against his body, trembling slightly for the simple idea crossing his mind. "I don't want to lose anyone else… You understand, don't you?"

Mikaela, who no longer knew what else to say about that, just stood next to Yuu to watch the most important person to him suffering by the probable loss of another person that it doesn't mean anything else for him, but a lot for his special person. It was frustrating because even if he wanted to understand... after all he had seen and understood everything that Krull Tepes allowed to see... he didn't wanted to believe in humanity again, much less after seeing what they did with Yūichirō.

While Mika was debating internally between whether or not understand what Yuu was feeling, the black haired guy squeezed Shinoa a little more at him, thinking about what to do to help her, but nothing came to his mind. He then just whispered to his leader:

"You promised me. You swear not to die… to be there whenever I needed you." he whispered to her in a soft and grieving voice. "So please, don't die… Please don't leave me you too, Shinoa…"

* * *

 **Suki:** Well, here I came with another little vignette, this time getting a little of drama but not so much because I didn't really think of anything more than this. Thanks to those who reviewed my other contribution, really, I love you all! I feared many things, but for now everything is fine. So, expect more from me!


End file.
